


Lirry Drabble

by 1dfetusfics



Series: Underage Drabble Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, First Time, M/M, Top!Liam, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could someone do one where Harry's 14 and Liam's 19 and they have sex for the first time, and Liam's really gentle and tells Harry how good he is and calls him a lot of pet names? Please and thank you!! :) x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lirry Drabble

Liam’s got one hand running through Harry’s hair and one hand petting his side. The younger boy crinkles his nose, eyes shut tight as he lets out a whiny grunt, squirming a bit to push down further.  
  
“Shh, love, shh. It’s alright,” Liam whispers into his ear, grinding his hips forward slowly as he tries to drive himself in deeper to Harry, tries to give the boy what he wants.  
  
Harry lets out a shaky breath, arms wrapping around Liam’s middle and squeezing him with his thighs. The older boy pulls out a bit and Harry shivers, breath hitching, and Liam’s right there to kiss his neck.  
  
“Good, you’re so good, baby,” the boy whispers. “Doing so good,”  
  
Harry swallows thickly, breath coming out in shallow pants because he’s a mixture of nervous and turned on and he feels Liam all over and- it’s honestly a little overwhelming.  
  
“I love you so much, Harry. Love you so much, you’re my everything,”  
  
Harry bites his lip at Liam’s constant praises, drags the pads of his fingers down his back because he doesn’t want to scratch him. He arches his back just the slightest with Liam pushes back in, and he lets out a broken moan.  
  
“F-feel so good, L-Li,” he breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> by Kelsey


End file.
